City of Angels
by Vfanforlife
Summary: For any young woman, having a young child to take care of is difficult. Imagine throwing in the ups and downs of being an actress in the mix? And the father? Well of course this story couldn't have already been complicated enough, right? HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**AN: Well I had a new idea swirling around in my head, and so I wanted to give it a try. However, I'm not sure if a) people will want me to continue the story and b) if it'll be good so I'm going to post the prologue, but I'm not going to post any more chapters until I feel a good number of people have left a review indicating that they indeed want this story to continue. I know that this type of a story has been done before, but I promise you I am going to throw my own twist into it. **

**Also, hope everyone had a great 2010 and looking forward to an amazing 2011. This is the first post of the new year, so enjoy!**

**Comments or Concerns? Leave a Review

* * *

**

When I was a young girl, there was always one thing I liked to do... play pretend. I would go through my mother's closet and pick out whatever I wanted, pretending to be a different person each and every day. Some days, I was a pirate; other days, I was a princess. My mood for the day dictated what character I would portray. At the age of three, I had mastered the art of playing anybody I wanted to be flawlessly. At the age of seven, I had mastered the art of creating different voices. At the age of twelve, my parents finally noticed the gift that their daughter had, and I was enrolled into acting classes to strengthen my creativity.

Those memories still fill my mind as if they took place yesterday, when in reality I am now twenty three and those days of innocence and creativity are long gone. Indeed, my parents acting classes paid off, and I was thrown into a world of auditions and rejections.

At first, people were hesitant to cast an unknown who did not fit any sort of stereotype. I wasn't a typical blonde with blue eyes and big breasts. I wasn't a typical brunette with porcelain skin and a petite figure. I was myself, a self-proclaimed 'mutt', a blend of multiple nationalities. To some, that is considered exotic, but at the age of twelve nobody was looking for an exotic looking child to fill a role for a _Wonder Bread _commercial. They wanted the typical, ordinary child that you would see wandering through the halls of any regular public school. And so in the beginning I had difficulty landing any sort of roles. I had few roles here and there, nothing major, and nothing noticeable. I had not yet been thrown into the media's eyes, and now I wish I could go back to that age when nobody knew who I was, and nobody cared. For soon things began to change, and public eye cast a small glance at me.

Specifically, things began to change once I hit the ripe age of fifteen. It was at this age that not only physically, but also personality-wise, I began to change. I grew more confident, more energetic, and more determined. I was dead set on landing a role that would thrust me into the public eye, allowing my popularity to grow. Thankfully, I had now developed a decent chest size as curves, which helped me appear more 'exotic' and landed me multiple roles. At least my chance came to shine.

It was the summer of my seventeenth year that I finally landed a role that made me incredibly popular. I starred in the incredibly popular movie _Paradise Island_, playing an adventurous girl thrown into a world of action and drama when my friend and I stumble upon a mysterious treasure map. After that, my career skyrocketed, with offers being thrown at me left, right, and center.

Though my career was growing though, my issues with the paparazzi started. I couldn't take a step out of my parent's house without being followed. Suddenly, everybody wanted to know what as was doing, when I was doing it, and why I was doing it. Any privacy that I had was gone in an instant. People were suddenly interested in what I was doing, and though it was incredibly flattering to think that people liked me so much they wanted to know what I was doing and when I was doing it, I longed for the days when I could simply go to the mall with my girlfriends and not be stalked.

Unfortunately, publicity had become my reality, and so I learned how to act, how to talk, how to be the perfect role model. I always knew the proper poses to give on the red carpet, the perfect smiles to point towards the flashing lights. When I was asked a personal question, I knew how to give a diplomatic answer that revealed absolutely nothing and everything at the same time. I'd learned the ways of the life of a celebrity. However, no matter how many times I brushed off certain questions, wittily responded to others, and all together ignored some, there was still one topic that was brought up constantly, and always fascinated my followers.

Romance

The years went on and I landed many roles, throwing my success into orbit. I was gaining a reputation as a talented actress with the acting chops to pull off any role, and yet it seemed like everybody wanted to know who I was dating. After all, I was fairly attractive, and keeping tight lipped on any romances I was having. Therefore, it wasn't a surprise that people were eager to know who it was that had captured the 'American Sweetheart's' heart. Unfortunately for the public, there was nobody that had. I had a couple of on and off relationships with some known celebrities, some unknown friends, but nothing that lasted longer than a couple of months. To some it seemed like I was being picky, but in reality I hadn't found _the one_. Unfortunately, that all changed when I hit the age of twenty one.

You see, for a girl who had been a goody-two shoe, following the laws and acting like a girl that her fans could look up to; turning twenty one was a big deal.

I could drink.

I could get into clubs legally and party.

And I was planning on taking advantage of that.

Now, it's not like I was completely naive when I turned twenty one. Of course I had partied quietly with friends in their houses, but I never drank very much and made sure not to do anything reckless, for I was still a golden girl and had many people looking up to me. I knew how to contain my liquor, how much I had to drink before I knew I had to drink, and most importantly, how to have a good time with friends. I was skilled in the art of dancing, both with girlfriends and friends of the opposite gender; of course, the type of dancing depended on whom I was with. I knew the proper ways to move my hips when pressed up against a guy, especially if I wanted to keep their interest focused on me. After having multiple boyfriends, I was an expert at what caresses, touches, and kisses to use in order to hook the guy and keep him wanting more.

I was a master seductress, and there were few boys that could resist my charm.

So the evening after I turned 21, my birthday being the 14th of December, my friends took me to the up-and-coming nightclub in Los Angeles for a night of legal partying. Of course, access to the public was completely restricted to the public, as it was a private party, and no paparazzi were allowed in. For one night, I would be getting complete privacy surrounded by my friends and anybody else they felt was worthy to be invited.

This, of course, caused many problems.

You see, one of my close friends from high school, Amanda, decided that she would invite her former flame to the party, with whom she was still friends. His name was Troy Bolton, and he was by far the most attractive man that I had ever seen in my entire existence. His body was that of a god, a pure Adonis, perfectly sculpted and muscled so that every movement of his showed off his tone muscles and ripped abs. His hair was a dark brown, styled perfectly, and every flip of his hair sent me swooning. His eyes were a deep blue, penetrating yet gentle, and with every glance he made towards me, my knees became weak and my heart fluttered. He was taller than me, a full head taller than my petite 5'4 frame, and when he wrapped me in tight hug and wished me a happy birthday upon entering the club, I almost fainted from pure ecstasy. To sum it all up, he was perfect.

And it was in that moment that I believed I had found _the one_.

After the formal introductions to everybody in the club, most of which included taking a picture with 'the birthday girl', I couldn't help but drift towards the perfect man that was standing by the drink table.

"Can I get you a drink, gorgeous?" He had asked seductively, winking a wink that made me melt. After getting me a Vodka Martini, we got deep in conversation, and soon everyone in the room seemed to fade into the distance. To me, there was only _him_.

Talking turned into dancing, dancing turned into grinding, grinding turned into gentle caresses and gentle, lingering kisses. The beat of the DJ's music pulsed through my veins as our pelvises rubbed together, my hands running through his perfect hair, pulling his lips to mine countless times. His hands rubbed over my back, down my sides, through my hair, wherever he felt like it. Our moments became heated, passion flowing throughout my entire body as we made out in the center of the dance floor, oblivious to the rest of the room. The birthday cake had long been cut and eaten, and my evening was left open with no more distractions, except for _him _of course.

Shortly after 3 in the morning, the party began to die down. Guests were starting to die down, and once again my hostess duties were required as I bid goodbye to my guests, thanking them for attending my birthday bash and for the most-likely generous gift. Half an hour later, and the room was practically empty besides a few friendly faces who were almost ready to leave, the staff of the restaurant who were beginning to clear up the mess that had been made, and of course, _him._

He bent towards me, capturing my lips in a delicate kiss, and whispered into my ear, "I'm sorry this night has to end. I had a great time." His breath tickled my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Of course, usually I was a rational, reasonable girl who thought before she did anything. That part of me was, however, taken over by a completely different person that night, and instead of bidding him goodbye like any normal girl would have after a fantastic night, I responded recklessly.

"Come home with me."

Grabbing his hand delicately, lacing our fingers together, I pulled him out the back entrance of the restaurant to where a limo was waiting to take me home. Slipping into the comfortably leather seats and raising the glass between the driver and passengers, our heated actions that had begun on the dance floor continued on the drive home, until half an hour later we pulled up in front of my large Los Angeles mansion. Tipping the driver graciously, I lead the perfect man into my house, closing the door behind us.

I'm sure that all of you can figure out what happened next.

The next day, I awoke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee filling my nostrils, and opened my eyes to see _him_ standing before me with a tray, decorated with a single red rose. Breakfast was perfect, and we began to actually converse and I realized that this man was not just perfect in the looks department, but was also perfect overall, a complete gentleman. I knew I was in love, however I didn't dare speak of word of this to him, afraid it would send him running.

It was then that reality hit.

My phone rang loudly, disturbing the serenity that filled the bedroom. Answering it quickly, I learned it was my publicist, informing me of the award ceremony that I had to be at in five hours, and that my stylist would be over at my house in a mere two hours. Turning towards the god beside me, I saw that he was in deep though.

"Gabriella, we need to talk."

You know how people say that nothing good ever comes from those words? Well, they were completely right. The following conversation with Troy went a little something like this:

"You know Gabriella; you really are a beautiful and amazing person. If it were under different circumstances, I honestly think that this," he said, motioning to between the two of us, "could have gone somewhere far. However, you're a superstar actress, and I'm just a regular guy. Again, if it wasn't for the fact that I am trying to get onto the Lakers' team, then I would totally give this a shot. But I want to get on to the team knowing that I earned it, not because my girlfriend is a hot-shot actress who has connections. I really had an amazing time, and I hope that someday we can maybe meet up again, but for now, I just have to part ways."

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Troy got out of bed, took a shower, and as quickly as he was brought in to my life, he was taken out of it. I never saw him again after that day.

Most girls would be able to get over a guy, especially a guy who they had known for one day. If the circumstances had been like those of most girls, then I too would have gotten over the perfection that had been Troy Bolton, and settled back into the routine that I had been going by since I first got in to the acting business. Nobody knew about Troy, there were no witnesses to say what had exactly happened the night of my twenty first birthday, and so to the public, it was just a party with a couple of friends. All seemed to be fine.

But of course, nothing good lasts forever.

A couple of weeks later, I began to feel nauseous. I was feeling dizzy a lot of the time, and would spend most mornings either lying in bed, or hovering over a porcelain toilet. I wasn't stupid, I knew what was wrong with me, however I refused to take a test to prove what I would eventually come to realize was indeed true. Fate had other things in store for me, and when I had a doctor's appointment that had been scheduled months in advance a week later, I finally heard the words that I knew were true all along.

"Congratulations, Miss Montez, you're pregnant."

Well, you can imagine the reaction that the media had.

Of course, one of the nurses at my doctor's office decided that they wanted to make a pretty penny, and so they sold my test results to one of the many tabloid magazines that circulated around the world. Immediately, the media went into frenzy. Imagine, the innocent golden girl who every looked up to, all of a sudden pregnant at the age of twenty one, and having no boyfriend at the moment. The rumours were spreading like wildfire, some claiming that it was from a drunken one-night stand, some claiming that I got inseminated because I wanted to 'leave behind an heir'. Most of the rumours that were spread were completely ridiculous, but that didn't stop people from believing them.

Of course, on the completely opposite side, a 'scandal' is exactly what an actress needs if she wants to grow exponentially more popular.

My popularity grew and grew as the weeks grew on, and more and more paparazzi began following me around as I attended various functions and even finished up filming my latest movie. I was only two months pregnant, and still not showing, but that changed quickly. By my fourth month, I had a small baby bump protruding out of my stomach, and whenever I went to events after that you would find picture after picture of my hand resting protectively on my stomach, as if trying to protect my child from the countless numbers of paparazzi.

Amanda insisted that I call Troy and tell him what was happening, but I did nothing of the sorts. He wanted to focus on his career, and I knew that having a baby in the picture would only derail him from achieving his dream. So, even though he probably knew that I was pregnant, as it was a hot topic in the world of celebrities, I didn't let him know that the child growing in my stomach was actually his. That I would save for a later point in time, when I felt it was right and when I knew he would be able to handle the news of his newfound parenthood.

Months went by, and I learned how uncomfortable it was to be heavily pregnant in the summer months. However, that suffering soon came to an end when, on August 3rd, Evelyn Claire Montez, nicknamed Lindy, was born.

And she was indeed a beautiful baby.

Evelyn had my signature black locks, my nose, cheeks, and chin. She was tiny, rather small for a baby and just as I had been when I was born, but there was one thing that was separating her from being exactly my copy.

Her blue eyes.

Evelyn had inherited her father's eyes, and every time I looked into my sweet daughter's eyes I couldn't help but be reminded of the man that I had lost in the same day that I found him. She was my only memory of that evening, and immediately Evelyn became my world.

That was two years ago, and now I'm twenty three years old and Evelyn will be turning two years old in a couple of months. I am still a world famous actress, though I haven't done any major roles since giving birth to Evelyn. I have been named Hottest Woman of the Year in the last two years, Best Style Icon, and ironically, Best Young Mother.

I assume that you are wondering what it's like to be a popular actress attempting to raise her daughter without the interference of the media. Well, it's challenging as you can imagine, especially when you are trying to balance child-raising with a career that requires a lot of time away from home filming all over the world. But you'll come to learn, as I recount my story to you, that raising Evelyn was not actually the difficult part of the years that followed.

Oh, and have I mentioned that Evelyn's father still doesn't know he's a dad? You want to know why that is, and if he does learn that he has a beautiful daughter? Well then, sit back, hold on tight, and get ready for a roller coaster ride.

Because that's just another part of the story.

* * *

**Well? Please tell me what you think! I really am looking forward to your comments, and as I said when I get a good number of reviews indicating that there is a large interest in this story, then i'll start adding more chapters!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**AN: WOW! That is all I can say in response to the number of people who reviewed and favourite and subscribed to this story. Seriously, I haven't had this great of a response for a story in a long time (the last time was Fate Works in Strange Ways). I guess there must be something about Troyella babies that bring more readers (I'm not going to lie, most of my favourite stories on Fanfiction revolve around babies as well, or have a baby somewhere in the plotline). Guess it's one of those Fanfiction loves.**

**Anyway, there have been all of those sightings of Zanessa recently, so nobody really knows what's happening with their relationship. And truthfully, I think that's how it should be. As much of a die-hard Zanessa fan I am, I know that their lives are their lives and so I will squeal whenever there are cute pictures of the two of them at a public event, where they know they will be photographed, and I will smile when I read a sighting, but I'm not going to sit by the computer all the time waiting for a picture of the two of them during their private moments. Because a true fan supports and respects them, and understands that they need their privacy, and that whatever is going on in their lives is theirs, not the entire worlds. **

**Anyway, enough of my rant and here's the next chapter! I created a trailer for it and the link is currently located on my profile page, so if you're interested please check it out! Please enjoy and comment and review!

* * *

**

"So, guess who is on the cover of _Celebrity Weekly_ yet again this week?"

After that fateful night when Evelyn was conceived, Amanda and I began to gradually lose touch. To be completely honest I don't really know why it was that we lost touch. Was it because Troy was suddenly gone from my life? Or was it because I was too preoccupied with my pregnancy to really focus on my friends? The answer, I still do not know to this day, however what I do know is that the months after that night proved to be difficult. I found myself relying more and more on my then-manager Julia, who was helping as much as she could with the public side of my problems. Of course, Julia was a free-spirit, and after having only been in the business for a few years, decided she didn't like the pressures that came with working in the media. So, she retired early, began to live off of the wealth she had accumulated during those two years, as well as the money she inherited from her deceased grandmother. I got myself a new manager named Mark, and Julie became my full-time best-friend.

Therefore, it was not uncommon for her to show up at my house with the latest issue of any tabloid magazine talking about how I was, yet again, on the cover. It seemed that after Evelyn was born I was becoming even more popular with the magazines, as was she. I hated the idea of her being photographed and having those pictures strewn all over the media, unfortunately there's nothing really that I can do. The paparazzi are a mess, they are rude, they are inconsiderate, but they want to make a pretty penny off of every picture that they take of me. A pretty penny that doubles if that includes a shot of my darling daughter.

"Hmm, let me guess." I said, pretending to contemplate the idea. I was sitting on the white fuzzy carpet in the middle of my large living-room, Evelyn sitting in my lap, staring up at the widescreen TV that was currently playing some sort of colourful children's show. "Zac Efron?"

"You wish. Don't lie; I see the way you ogled over his last photo shoot." Julie said winking. "No it's you, naturally. Apparently there have been a couple of leaked photographs of that photo shoot you did for _Style_ magazine and the world is going into a spasm. I admit, sweetie, you do look incredibly hot. How the hell did you lose all that baby-weight?"

Evelyn giggled her high-pitched giggle as she pointed to the screen, wriggling around in my lap. "Funny." She exclaimed, turning to look up at me. Her deep blue eyes showed excitement and energy.

"This little munchkin, that's the answer." I replied, kissing her delicately on her tiny nose, eliciting yet another round of giggles. "You would be surprised how much weight you lose running around all the time. Whether it's getting her a bottle, changing her diaper, and more recently, just chasing her around in general, it takes a lot out of you to keep up with this little bundle of joy."

"The incredibly adorable bundle of joy." Julie said, sitting on the carpet in front of me, grabbing Evelyn's hands and clapping them together. "Who is endlessly spoiled by her god-mother as well as her own mother! Isn't that right, little miss Lindy?"

"Yes." She responded, nodded her head once.

"Don't encourage her Julie." I groaned.

"Hey, you should be happy. Most children have learned the power of no and use it constantly. You seem to have an incredibly smart child who prefers the word yes. Isn't that right sunshine?" Julie replied, tickling Evelyn gently. "You'll be happy to know that, even though Evelyn was on set with you at that photo shoot, there are no new pictures of her in the magazine."

"Well there will be plenty next week." I sighed. "I'm taking this princess with me to the premiere tonight." Julie looked like she was about to protest, so I continued. "I have to, Jules. You see, my parents are too busy tonight to babysit, you're off to have a wild-night with, is it Evan this week? Seeing as the last babysitter I had enter this house hold decided it would be a great idea to take pictures of Evelyn and sell them to every tabloid magazine out there, I am currently babysitter less. Therefore, I have no other choice but to take princess here to the premiere with me. It's not like I can just not go to the premiere, seeing as it is my movie."

It was true. After Evelyn had turned a year old, I booked a role in a romantic comedy that was being filmed in Los Angeles. Therefore, not only would I only have to visit the set for a couple of hours a day (the filming crew were very understanding of my need to be with my daughter, and so extended filming by a couple of weeks to ensure fewer hours per day working) but I didn't have to ship my daughter half-way across the country, never mind the world, to film a movie, when I could very easily just stay in town. That movie was premiering in Los Angeles tonight (thankfully, all international promotion for the movie was being handled by my co-star, Daniel Jones, leaving me with all of the local promotion) and it was necessary for me to be there. Unfortunately, that meant that for one night, I would have to voluntarily throw my daughter to the paparazzi that would be covering the event.

"Did you at least pick out a super-cute outfit for her to be wearing?"

"Way to catch the important things Jules." I said laughing. "Yup, she'll be dressed in an adorable black and white number while I of course will be wearing that red gown that you and I picked out a month ago."

"That hot backless number?" she said wide eyes. "That's definitely a way to show people your hot post-baby body! I mean really, your breasts have gotten even bigger, and you have curves in all the right places. They didn't vote you 'Hottest Woman of the Year' for nothing Gabs."

"I think someone has a crush." I replied, lifting Evelyn up into my arms before standing up off the ground. Julie followed me as I headed to my large kitchen, settling Evelyn into her high chair. "Would you mind watching her as she eats? I have to go get ready for the premiere, at least get my hair and makeup done, before I get her dressed. And of course, we can't have our little princess complaining of hunger at the premiere." I smiled at my daughter adoringly, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Mama" she squealed, extending her arms towards me.

"I'll be right back sweetheart. I just have to go get dressed. Julie will stay with you okay?" I told her, and she just nodded, before turning her attention to the other person in the room. "Julie" she commented, extending her arms in her direction. "Good luck getting her to finish her meal Jules." I said laughing, before turning towards the exit and heading upstairs to get ready.

It was going to be a busy night.

* * *

Flashing lights were all that could be seen at the downtown theater. High-pitched screams were all that could be heard at the downtown theater. The premiere was in full swing, with all people running around frantically attempting to catch a glimpse of their favourite stars.

And of course, I found myself standing on the red carpet, daughter in arms, posing for the wild paparazzi.

"Gabriella! Look this way!"

"Over the shoulder Gabriella!"

"Give us a smile!"

Evelyn was being the perfect baby, calming sitting my arms. Occasionally, she would babble on about something, and I'm fairly certain that the media is going to have a lot of fun with the pictures they'll get of me whispering to my daughter gently. It was as if my daughter was born for all the attention, just sitting still and smiling her beautiful smile. After posing for what I felt was a long-enough period of time, I headed towards the first interviewer of the night.

"Why hello Gabriella!" the interviewer, I think her name was Candice, exclaimed cheerfully. "How are you feeling tonight?"

"Thrilled" I responded professionally, shifting Evelyn onto my right hip as I continued to speak. "It's always amazing when your hard work is finally finished and the world gets to see it. I went into the business for moments like this, when I get to show a movie I was in to the rest of the world. I am excited myself to see the finished product. I know Daniel's already seen it when he was at the premiere in London, but tonight will be my first time seeing it."

"And Evelyn's presumable as well." Candice said, turning her attention to my beautiful daughter. "And how are you doing, precious?" she asked, holding the microphone up to my daughter. Evelyn looked up at me, her blue eyes looking nervous. Immediately she dug her face into my shoulder, her originally excited nature being taken over by a shy, nervous one. I looked back up at Candice, shaking my head.

"She's shy tonight, understandable. All the noise and lights are really taking a toll on her." I built-up Evelyn's reaction, which wasn't as bad as I was making it out to be, hoping that Candice would stop focusing on my daughter and direct her questions towards me once more.

"No problem. So this is your first real public event since your daughter was born. You've been to interviews and spoken on the radio and done photo shoots, but you really haven't been on a red carpet. How does it feel, and what made you bring your daughter along?"

"It feels great to be back out again, especially for all my fans that support me. Granted, I've learned to appreciate the quieter moments alone with my daughter more since she's been born." I replied carefully. "I brought her tonight because who else would I want by my side supporting my newest movie." So it was a little white lie. Did I actually want to bring my daughter to the premiere, of course, but at the same time my motherly protectiveness was taking a front seat and trying to shield her from the public as much as possible. The media didn't need to know that though. So why not make it sound a little better than it really was?

"So does that mean there's no man in your life?" Candice pressed.

"The only important person in my life at the moment is Evelyn here." I responded confidently.

It was then that the questions I feared would come did in fact come.

"I can't help but notice that Evelyn has inherited almost all of her mother's traits. That is except for her eyes. Her eyes are a clear, clear blue. Her father's perhaps?"

"I would prefer to not talk about my personal life." I responded perhaps a bit rudely, but Evelyn's father was a bit of a touch subject. "Tonight is about the movie, and I'd prefer if we'd stick to that topic."

"Fair Enough" Candice responded. And so the interview continued on with the topic staying strictly to the new movie. Evelyn quickly fell asleep on my shoulder which made my interviews much easier, not having to worry about people harassing her and asking her questions.

Finally, after the interviews finished and the crowds settled into their seats in the theater, my evening began to calm down. Evelyn remained asleep throughout the movie, and as soon as the credits began to roll I headed out of the theater and into the awaiting limo, ready for a peaceful night at home with my daughter.

* * *

"I mean can you believe the nerve of that first interviewer?" I ranted angrily to Julie as I was washing the dishes. I had invited her over for a quiet dinner, with the original intention being hearing all about her dinner with Evan, her newest flame. Unfortunately, anger still coursed through my veins from the interview last night, and so while I was cleaning the dishes from our dinner, all I could think about was what had been said. "I mean how dare she bring up Evelyn's father. Clearly they don't know who he is, for obvious reasons, but that didn't give them the right to question me about it!"

"You know that's how the Media works though." Julie attempted to console. She had Evelyn in her hands, distracting her with a soft teddy bear as she continued to speak. "Lindy is adorable, and you're a big, famous, movie star. Everybody wants to know everything about your life. Is it fair, no of course not, it's completely unfair that they are prying jerks who just want to get information so they can have an interesting headline in their next newspaper. Unfortunately that's something you have to put up with when you are in this business." I sighed, knowing that Julie was right.

"I know." I replied, carefully drying a plate with a dishcloth. "It still doesn't mean they can bring _him _up." Immediately, her eyes perked up.

"Him? Oh Gabs this is definitely more than just them pestering you about her father. You miss him, don't you? You wish that you could tell everyone who her father was, and proudly show them both off to the world."

"I never said that." I stated angrily.

"You didn't have to. Sweetie, it's been two years since he was in your life. I mean, literally, since your birthday just passed, it's been two years. You still can't forget him?"

"Julie," I sighed, placing the plate down on the counter and turning towards my best friend. "Have you looked into my daughters eyes recently?" I reached for Evelyn, whom Julie gladly handed over to me, and tucked her protectively into my chest. "They are blue. She inherited everything from me, except for my eyes. Those she got from him. I adore my baby-girl to pieces, but every time she looks up at me with those eyes, I can't forget where they came from, and the reason why I only see one set of those baby blues every day."

"Gabs" Julie said, wrapping a comforting arm around me. "He left you. He wanted to pursue his career, and that was more important that having a relationship. You have to forget about him. I mean seriously, you can believe in love at first sight if you want, as I know you clearly do, but that love is never going to come into your sight again."

"It's just, when I imagined myself with children I imagined being married first, having gone through a long relationship and bonding with their father. I didn't imagine myself having a daughter and raising her on my own, without a father by my side. I mean, please don't get me wrong I love Evelyn with all of my heart, and never once would I not want her in my life." I said, squeezing my daughter tightly to my body. She, in response, kissed me sloppily on the chin.

"Love mommy" she said, before snuggling back into my chest. I gently began to stroke her hair.

"You just wish that Lindy's father was also around to help out." Julie said consolingly.

"Exactly. I just don't want my daughter growing up and going to school, and not having a proud father to show her perfect tests to, or having someone that can be her protector." I said. "Oh well, no point in dwelling on what could have been or what I want to have happen. Life is about having a good time and smiling."

"Speaking of having a good time," Julie said, heading over to the desk where the phone sat. "Mark called while you were in the shower. He says that there is a party in a couple of days in honour of the newest Laker's roster, and that he's already confirmed you as an attendee. Apparently some important people in the film industry will be going and it would be good if you were seen supporting your home state's team." I rolled my eyes.

"Mark says that about every event. However, this is the first time he's actually confirmed for me already. Guess it is important for me to go."

"Do you need a babysitter for the night?" Julie offered. "I mean, you wouldn't want another girl taking pictures of sweet Lindy here and selling them to everyone.

"Are you sure you can spare one night away from your wild partying?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I came here tonight, didn't I?" She countered laughing. "I would much rather spend some time with my beautiful goddaughter than out partying. Besides, she can tell me all the juicy details about what mommy does when she's all alone in this big house." She said winking. "Right princess?"

"Yes, because she can definitely speak so candidly." I laughed.

"I speak." Evelyn said, lifting her head off of my chest for a moment, looking between me and Julie, before resting her head back on my shoulder.

"Yes sweetie, you can most definitely speak." I gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead, continuing to stoke my fingers through her hair.

"Don't worry Gabs; your darling daughter will be safe with me that night. You go out and have a good time at that Lakers party. Who knows, it could just be exactly what you need. For all you know something incredibly life-changing could happen at the party!" she said, throwing her arms up into the air.

"Oh yes, I'm sure it's going to be a night to remember."

I didn't realize how dead on that statement would be.

* * *

**AN: So, tell me what you think? Exciting enough for you? Is there at least a bit of an element of suspense?**

**Please, review and let me know!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN – Hello everyone! Thank you for the wonderful response that I got to the last chapter It was really heart-warming and I really worked as hard as I could to get another chapter of this story out to you guys. Unfortunately, Fanfiction hasn't been working very well for me and I haven't been able to update my stories or review other stories, which is really strange so I'm sorry for the short delay because of that. I've already finished most of the hard work I'll have to do this year, which is really exciting!**

**I've also been listening to the Beastly soundtrack non-stop! I definitely cannot wait for the movie to come out on Friday!**

**Anyway, thanks again for all the reviews and enjoy the next chapter of the story. I have a feeling that many of you guys are going to be enjoying this chapter ;)

* * *

**

"What do you think?" I asked Julie, spinning around in front of her. It was the night of the Lakers party that Mark had told me I was attending, without my permission of course, and I was trying on outfits for Julie and Evelyn while they were sitting on my large king-sized bed. Dressed were laid out around them, my makeup counter in the en-suite bathroom was covered with various eyeliners, mascaras, eye shadows and lipsticks, and yet this counter was nothing compared to the jewellery that was scattered everywhere throughout the room.

The current dress I had on was a simple little black dress accentuated with a silver belt right underneath the bust line. It went down to my knees, poofed out at the belt, and was strapless. A pair of simple black pumps adorned my feet, a large silver and diamond adorned bracelet was sitting delicately on my wrist, my hair tied up in a neat, casual messy bun that my stylist had put together for me earlier this morning.

"Blah. That's the perfect word to describe that dress. Blah." Julie said, rolling her eyes. "You have a rocking body, especially considering you had a baby two years ago, and I think you should flaunt it. Don't you agree Lindy, sweetie?" Julie said, looking down at my daughter.

"Blah." She stated simply giggling. Of course, Evelyn didn't actually understand what that word meant, but she found it funny to repeat whatever her godmother said.

"It's classy." I argued.

"It's boring." Julie countered. "Sarah, please tell me you have something in there that screams 'sexy and single'!" Julie yelled towards my large closet, where my stylist Sarah was rummaging through the various dresses that I not only owned, but as well what she had brought with her.

"Of course Julie." Sarah said back. I could tell that my best-friend was getting a bit of my stylists nerves, but she was keeping her mouth shut so that she didn't insult my friend. Sarah was new to my team, and had yet to learn that when my friends needed to be put in their place, I had no objections to them doing so. "Gabriella, would you please come in here for a second. I think that I have just the thing."

Fifteen minutes later I walked out of the closet dressed in a completely different outfit. Sarah had taken my hair out of the messy bun and straightened it out so it was long. My eyes were smokey, lined with black eyeliner, my lips full and red. I was wearing a thin-strapped silver sequined dress that fell down to mid-thigh.

"That's it!" Julie exclaimed, sitting up and pulling Evelyn onto her lap. "Sarah that's perfect! Gabriella definitely looks absolutely gorgeous in that outfit, never mind sexy! The guys will be drooling all over you tonight Gabriella!" She took my daughters hands in hers and began to playfully clap them together, eliciting a cheerful giggle from Evelyn's mouth.

"Mama!" she squealed, and I learned towards her pulling her into my arms.

"Why must I look hot again? I am a mother who is perfectly content with taking care of her daughter. I don't have time to be dating and having careless flings when I'm supposed to be raising my daughter."

"Doesn't mean you can't have a bit of fun once in a while" Julie replied winking. "I'm going to be here taking care of your daughter. You are expected to mingle with all the people there, especially all of the newest members of the Lakers team with their rock-hard abs and bulging arm muscles, and have a good time. There will be music, dancing, and most importantly alcohol and I expect you to take full advantage of all of this. I have already booked you a room at that hotel for the night because I know that you will be tired after doing all that until four in the morning, and there will be a limo to pick you up at the hotel at three the next afternoon to give you a small chance to sleep in before having to come home and deal with your precious princess. Most importantly, all of these things are non-negotiable and so I will not hear another word about any of this from your mouth except the words 'Okay Julie, what on Earth would I do if I didn't have you in my life.'"

"Okay Julie. What on Earth would I do if I didn't have you in my life?" I teased back.

"See! That's exactly the mentality that I'm looking for." She replied back, taking Evelyn out of my hands. "Now go, your limo is already waiting outside and we wouldn't want you to be late. I know the whole thing about being 'fashionably late', however and this rate you will be more than that and they won't even let you in." She turned me around, managing to do so with Evelyn in one arm, and began to gently push me out of the bedroom.

"You remember what you have to do tonight? Evelyn's dinner is – "

"In the fridge; Her bottle is there as well and must be heated up for thirty seconds before being given to her. Her favourite toy is right now lying on the floor of her bedroom." Julie responded, a sparkle in her eye.

"You have to remember to give her a bath." I replied, heading into the main entry closet and pulling out my faux-fur black coat.

"Oh goodness however could I have forgotten? I mean, it's not like it's written down in that large encyclopaedia that you call 'simple instructions'."

"Fair enough."

"Gabriella, I've done this lots of times. Don't worry about your baby girl, she will be absolutely fine. Maybe she'll miss her mother for a little bit, but then that will make the reunion tomorrow that much sweeter!" I turned around, grabbing my purse of the counter and faced my best friend.

"Thanks so much Jules. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would be lost." Julie said smiling. "Now go have a good night. Just make sure you don't have too much fun."

* * *

The hotel party room was covered with purple and gold banners, balloons, and streamers. Adorning each table was a purple or gold flower in a small vase, surrounded by glitter. Each table cloth was white with and overlaying cloth that was either, you guessed it, purple or gold. After having gone through an initial red carpet (the one thing that did not seem to match the colour of the night) and taking token picture with any other celebrities that have attended, major movers and shakers in the film industry, or anybody else that was necessary, I was content to just take a seat in the main room and wait until the new team roster was announced.

I found myself sitting at my designated table, sipping on my champagne (that goodness that was not purple) and chatting with the latest 'in' celebrity brother-sister team, Sharpay and Ryan Evans. They were designers, many of their fashions things that I have actually worn and enjoyed, and had taken a small dip into the musical industry, performing in a couple of Broadway shows before officially retiring and beginning their clothing line. Sharpay was a perky, stunning blonde with a dark Californian tan, and Ryan was paler of the two, as well as the calmer, quieter one.

"So you see Gabriella, you just must come by our studio and we can show you some exclusive designs that have not been revealed to anybody. I'm sure that there will be some event that you will find that you can wear it to." Sharpay encouraged animatedly as she took a long sip of her champagne.

"It's true, we have some wonderful designs just waiting to be used." Ryan affirmed, nodding his head.

"I'll definitely tell my stylist and we'll see if we can work something out." I said genuinely. I would love to get a first-hand look at some of their exclusive styles and see if it's something I would be willing to wear. "So what brings you here tonight?"

"Ask her." Ryan said, pointing towards his twin.

"Well you see my newest beau has just been recruited to the Lakers! I know it's supposed to be top secret who is on the roster, but well, I like you so I don't see the harm. His name is Zeke Baylor and he is just the sweetest person that I've ever met. Who knew that such a muscular, fit man could make such a mean Crème Brule but he can and the second I tasted it I knew he was destined to be mine. The second they announce the roster then I'll make sure to introduce the two of you. There's also one of his best friends Chad Danforth, he's also on the roster though his wife was unfortunately unable to make it tonight because she was taking care of their son. It seems that, even though the majority of the team are fairly young, my Zeke is one of the only team members who don't have a child. Him and the newest superstar to make it, Tr – "

Sharpay was quickly interrupted by the announcer telling everyone to take their seats because the newest roster was about to be introduced. The murmuring slowly began to quiet until the room was completely silent, and it was at that time when the coach of the Lakers stepped out.

"I know that traditionally the team roster is just announced through the local news stations or a public statement from me, however due to the success that the Lakers have been having with finding these talented young people to fill up the remaining spots we decided to take a special evening to hold a party for these special gentlemen. So please, keep your applause to the end as we announce the newest members of the team.

As the various names were announced I tried to make a mental note of some of them in case I was asked to take a picture with them later in the evening. Of course when Zeke Baylor was announced Sharpay Evans could not help but let out a squeal, screaming 'I love you babe' and earning a slight scowl from the coach, and I finally got to put a face to Chad Danforth's name as well. If I was to remain friends with Sharpay Evans, as it seemed she wanted me to, then that might be an important name to remember as well.

As the last few names were being called, I began to distract myself by shifting the sparkles on the table over and over again, droning out the names that the coach was saying. That was, until I heard the final name.

"And last but not least, our most valuable new comer. We expect a lot of publicity and success from this so far unknown face. Please welcome Mr. Troy Bolton"

_Troy Bolton_

Well that was most certainly a name from the past.

I must have gone pale at that name, because Sharpay immediately turned to me and asked me if I was alright. Ryan went to go get me a glass of cold ice water as Sharpay grabbed my wrist and began to take my pulse. However, all of this movement around me was completely useless as my thoughts began to go crazy in my head.

Troy Bolton, the father of my daughter, the man who I could not forget for years and continued to not be able to forget to this day, was here. Sitting in the very room that I was in. I was at a party that was celebrating the fact that he had gotten recruited to the Lakers. The very reason that he had left that night to begin with. The very reason why my heart was in pieces for a long time and only recently had healed, though there were still some scars.

My eyes were glued to him as he walked to sit at his table, laughing charmingly with a sparkle in his eye. He was in his element.

"Gabriella, are you sure that you are okay?" Sharpay asked, holding out the cold water that Ryan has just returned with. I gratefully took it from her hand and took a long, deep sip, before setting it down before me on the table. The cold liquid floating down my throat seemed to help a bit, soothing my emotions and cooling down my racing heart.

"I'm alright Sharpay. That name just shocked me, that's all."

"What, Troy Bolton?" Why did she have to continue to say that name! I'd already had to suffer through hearing it once, why did I have to continue to suffer some more. "Oh I know him very well. He's close friends with Zeke. Want me to introduce you to him?"

"NO!" I exclaimed, my cheeks turning crimson as I realized that a couple of the tables had looked over to me. "If you'll excuse me, I'm just going to go to the bathroom and freshen up."

Jumping up quickly from the table without glancing back, I grabbed my purse and practically sprinted towards the bathroom. I headed inside, rushing towards the sink and running my hands under cold water before pressing them to my cheeks. I couldn't just splash my face with water, because I would mess up my makeup, so this would have to do. Taking a deep breath, I leaned against the cool wall, thanking God that there was nobody else in the bathroom.

_What am I going to do?_

I could just go out there and pretend everything was normal. Mingle with a few people, and avoid the table where the Lakers team was sitting.

I had to stay until a certain time, as was dictated by Mark, so the option of leaving right now and avoiding the certain male with blue eyes was unfortunately out of the question. I could head up to my hotel room now, so I wouldn't be technically 'leaving the hotel' before my time, but Mark would find out and would kill me.

I could go up and talk to him. He might not even remember me at all. I could have just been some insignificant part of his past that he didn't even want to take into consideration ever again. He could have completely forgotten me.

Or he could have remembered who I was, and the second he sets eyes on me will try and continue things as if he never left. Could I handle that? How would Evelyn play into that account!

Evelyn!

I almost forgot about my beautiful daughter. Did he have a right to know that he had a beautiful baby girl that is currently being baby-sat while her mother is at his function? Should this be a risk I'm willing to take, bringing him back into Evelyn's life when very easily he can be gone in a flash. Is it really worth all that pain? All the fear and nervousness and unpredictability of what could happen next?

Feeling my heart beginning to race again with all these ideas, I pressed the cold water to my cheeks again, taking some deep breaths.

I just had to face it. Whatever happens is not in my hands.

And hopefully the higher powers in the world are looking out for me and protecting me.

Taking one last deep breath, I opened the door to the woman's bathroom and quickly...

And rammed into a rock hard body.

Looking up, I gasped as brown eyes met blue. My hands gripped the biceps of the man who was in no way a stranger to me. I knew ever single inch of his body, and I could remember it as if it was yesterday. Though it did seem that his muscles seemed to have become stronger and bigger. I couldn't help my stare as I looked into the warm, deep blue eyes that were staring back at me.

"G...Gabriella? Gabriella Montez?"

_Shit.

* * *

_

**AN: I know that this chapter is a little bit shorter, but it's just filler for next chapter. Believe me, you will want to read the next chapter because some interesting events are about to occur! So please, review and let me know what you think!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lar**


End file.
